


Stay At Home Prom

by Josteninspace



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Coronavirus, M/M, Prom, Quarantine, Slow Dancing, kaidam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josteninspace/pseuds/Josteninspace
Summary: The day Adam and Kai were waiting for may had been canceled because of the virus going around, but wasn't going to stop Kai from giving Adam the best Prom he could ever ask for.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow), Kaidam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Stay At Home Prom

“Babe is the blindfold really necessary?” Adam said as he kept his arms out just in case Kai “accidentally” made him run into a wall while leading him to wherever the other was taking him. Kai rolled his eyes as he kept the grip on Adams shoulders, leading him to the big surprise he had planned out of them.

“Oh don’t be such a big baby. You have only tripped twice since I put the blindfold on you so you'll be fine, besides we are almost there so no more complaining.”

“Fine” Adam said in response before sighing. After a few more steps Kai tightened his grip on Adams shoulders so the other would stop walking.

“Ladies and gentlemen, or should I just say gentlemen? We have reached our destination.” Kai then untied the blindfold from behind Adam's head, removing it completely as he held it in his hands. After it was removed Adam blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust before looking at the door in front of him then looking over at Kai who looked excited but also a bit nervous. Adam looked back at the door, wondering what was planned for him inside before finally reaching out his hand and opening it.

Inside on the right there was a white table a bit off to the side which was set up with forks and spoons wrapped up in cloth napkins, then on the left there was a backdrop and lighting setup against the wall, and all around the room there were decorations. “Kai what exactly is this?

Kai took a few steps towards the center of the room as he had his arms out with that same expression from earlier although Kai started to look more nervous by the second. “It's our very own Prom! Look over here, we take our prom photos and if you want I even have some of those funny accessories. A-and over here..” Kai moved from the lighting set to the table. “We will be served with Davis’s finest meals.” 

Adam’s eyes had widened when he realized what Kai had done as he couldn't speak for a moment as he stared at the other. “You..You did all this for me?” Adam asked before he his eyes wandered around the room once again to take it in. 

“Of course I did, seriously what kind of person would want to miss their senior prom?” Kai said with a laugh before it slowly went down and he grabbed his own arm with his other. “But I mean if you think this is just stupid and a waste of time I totally under-” Kai was cut off quickly as Adam wrapped his arms around the other, hugging him tightly.

“I love it Kai, I really do.” Kai’s surprised expression quickly turned into a softer one before he hugged the other back just as tightly.

“And don't worry about outfits, I already got us covered.” Kai said as he leaned his head against the others. Adam let out a small laugh before finally pulling back from the hug, using his hand to move Kai’s hair to expose the others forehead before kissing it softly.

“Well then we should start getting into our outfits then shouldn't we?” Adam said with a bright smile that completely melted Kai’s heart every time he got to see it. “Yeah we should, I promise your outfit looks just as good as the one that crazy scientist made you wear.” 

“Oh?” Adam said before arching an eyebrow, a smirk appearing on his face. “So you thought I looked good in it back then?”

“Shut up”

Adam couldn't help but laugh at the others' reaction, loving the way Kai would react when Adam would tease him. “And do I expect to see you in that adorable sailor outfit again today?” Adam said as he tried to hold back his laughter. 

Kai rolled his eyes before crossing his arms, a frown appearing on his face. “Keep this up and Davis will be your prom date instead.” Adam stopped laughing before crossing his arms as well. “Well I guess it would be nice to have a dance partner that won't step on my feet every two minutes.”

Flashbacks to last year's homecoming came into Kai’s head from Adams' words before he started to quickly defend himself. “It was the first time I actually slow danced with someone so lay off.” Kai said before looking away from the other. Adam chuckled before walking up to Kai before slipping his hand into the others. “Hey I was kidding, I love dancing with you and don’t think there has ever been a time where I actually disliked it.” 

Kai then looked over at Adam before sighing. “Whatever pretty boy, let's just go get changed now before I change my mind and have Davis take it all down.” Kai said as they walked out of the room together and made their way to where the outfits were waiting for them.

*******

Kai was standing in front of his mirror wearing his white suit as he quickly fixed up his tie, knowing Adam was probably almost done getting ready by now. Once he thought he was ready he stayed in front of the mirror for a bit longer as he started talking to himself out loud. “Okay Kai you can do this, you have been planning this night for about three weeks now and nothing is going to stop you from giving Adam the best stay at home prom any kid in quarantine would ask for.” Once Kai had finished his sentence he heard a knock on his door which had startled him. Kai quickly looked in the mirror one more time before making his way to the door and once he opened it he realized it was truly a great idea to have Davis pick out the suits instead of him. 

“Oh wow...I guess this really is a upgrade from the sailor suit.” Adam responded as he looked Kai up and down before suddenly remembering his gift to him.. He pulled out a floral corsage full of red roses before taking Kai’s wrist and placing it on. “Davis thought it would be a good idea to give you this but you don't have to wear it if you don't want to, I know it’s usually considered a girl thing to wear.” Adam said as he scratched the back of his neck.   
Kai just smiled before looking back down at the corsage. “No no I’ll wear it, it’s actually kinda cute.” 

Adam quickly felt reassured, smiling back at the other before holding out his hand. “So are you ready?”

Kai looked down at the others hand before his smile widened as he placed his hand in the others. “Yeah. But the real question is are you ready for the best stay at home prom you will ever have?” Kai said as he stepped out of the doorway before closing the door behind him. 

“Yeah, I am.”

*******

Once Kai had opened the door they were welcomed with different colored lights that were now turned on and music playing on the speakers that were placed on the sides of the room. 

“Oh we should take pictures together first!” Kai exclaimed before practically dragging Adam over to the lighting set up where Davis was standing. Adam felt a bit awkward as he stood next to Kai, not knowing how he should pose before Davis approached him. 

“May I suggest a pose Master Kai?”

Kai thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Yes you may.”

Davis then started to carefully move Adam closer to Kai, pressing their sides together before stepping back. “Now both of you wrap one arm around each other so you're holding each other by the waist, then you're going to want to place your free hand into the pocket of your pants on the side.”

Adam and Kai did exactly what Davis told them to before looking back over towards him as he had a small satisfied smile on his face. “Perfect.” He said before walking back over towards the camera, getting ready to take the picture. “Now smile on the count of three, one, two-“

“Wait so you're gonna take the picture on three or after you say three?” Kai said, receiving a look from Adam. 

Davis just stared at Kai with a blank expression before responding. “After”

“Oh okay, you may proceed.”

Davis nodded before counting once more. Once he said three he took the picture, making a flash at the others before looking back up at them. 

Kai who was suddenly squinting his eyes before reopening them groaned. “Wait let’s take another one, I think I blinked.” Kai said, receiving a small laugh from Adam. 

“I’m looking at the picture now and I can tell you that you didn’t blink master Kai.”

“Are you sure? Wait let me see-“

Kai was about to attempt to walk over to Davis before Adam pulled him back quickly. “I’m pretty sure your butler wouldn’t lie about you blinking in a photo Kai, plus I bet we look amazing in it anyways.” Adam then kissed Kais cheek, leaving his lips on the others face for a bit as Kai couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Oh come on Adam-“ Kai stopped talking as another flash was seen before Adam and Kai looked over at Davis who had the small smile once again. 

*****

After Adam and Kai ate they danced for a bit with each other which included a lot of feet being stepped on, almost falling, and small laughs from them both. Finally they decided to do a slow dance with each other, scrolling through a bunch of songs as they wanted to find the perfect one. 

“Wait, I have a song.” Adam said towards Kai who was holding the device, making him look up at Adam. “Oh okay good, I thought we were gonna be here all day searching for one.”

Adam chuckled before taking the device from Kai and searching up the song. Oncehe had found it he handed Davis the device before taking Kai by the hand and taking him to the middle of the room. Adam stood in front of Kai before placing one of his hands on the shorter boy's waist and his other hand taking one of Kais hands. Kai then placed his free hand on Adams shoulder as they moved themselves closer to each other before Adam turned to Davis and nodded so he could know that he could now start the music. 

Once the music started playing Adam tightened his grip on Kai’s hand before he started moving a bit. 

“Somewhere only we know?” Kai said with a chuckle as he moved with Adam, letting the other take the lead. Adam smiled at Kai knowing the song before pulling Kais body closer to his as he spun their body’s around. “I still can’t believe you planned all this for us, it’s amazing really.”

Kai shrugged, holding back to urge to brag about how long he had planned it for. “Well I mean Mira did tell me about how much effort you had put into that promposal for me before this whole virus thing happened so I didn’t want it to be all for nothing.”

Adams' eyes widened a bit as he stared down at Kai before he quickly went in for a kiss. Kai was a bit taken back but before he could kiss the other back Adam had already pulled away from it. “Kai I love you so much, thank you.” Adam said with a bright smile as he looked down at the other. 

Kai blinked a few times before a shy smile appeared on his face. “I love you too.”

They then continued dancing to the song Adam had picked out, no longer speaking as they let the moment sink in. Kai listened to the words of the song which started to bring back memories from The Hollow. He started to remember all the teasing Adam and him did towards each other, small moments they had together that Kai never knew he would cherish one day, and also how for a long time in the game he didn't realize he was falling in love with Adam. The game may had been nightmare but Kai will never regret the moment he accepted Adam and Mira's request to be on their team.


End file.
